Una vida de perros
by Kiehl Alt-Eisen
Summary: "—Entonces… ¿es una apuesta?" "—Es una apuesta —afirmó convencida" Lástima que nunca nadie le advirtió a Natsuki que hacer una apuesta con Shizuru era semejante a cavar tu propia tumba.
1. ¿Quieres apostar? ¡Apostemos!

**Unas cuantas aclaraciones con respecto a los tipos de letra...**

Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena (narración)

—Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena — (diálogos)

_"Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena" _(sueños, recuerdos)

'_Eeeh Macarena… ¡Aaahe!' _(pensamientos)

**Disclaimer: **Nada en esta vida es mío y mucho menos aún Mai-Hime/Otome ni sus personajes, estos pertenecen a Sunrise.

* * *

**Capítulo I. ¿Quieres apostar? ¡Apostemos!**

—¿Quieres apostar?

—¿Eh?

—Tómalo como un pequeño juego, si gustas —una sonrisa ladeada se formó en los labios de Shizuru mientras hablaba —, dejar de lado nuestras "adicciones", siendo en mi caso el té y en el tuyo la mayonesa, resultando ganadora la que soporte más tiempo.

—¿Eh? —el rostro de Natsuki se hallaba levemente descompuesto debido a la sorpresa.

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

Aquella pregunta rondaba una y otra vez en la cabeza de la peliazul, con una sirena roja alertándole de los peligros que asechaban. Y no era para menos, desde siempre Shizuru figuró para ella como una chica que se abstenía a todo tipo de jugarreta adolescente, incluidas las inútiles apuestas como las que Natsuki solía hacer a menudo con Nao sobre cualquier cosa que tuvieran en frente, y es que el espíritu competitivo de ambas oji-verdes superaba a cualquier ser humano, animal o cosa existente; pero ahora, sentadas una frente a la otra, Shizuru en la comodidad de su escritorio y Natsuki desparramada en una silla que acomodó cerca de la kaichou, cuando no hablaban de otra cosa más que de lo caluroso que estaba el día, surgía _eso_.

Una apuesta.

Una inútil, estúpida y, por qué no, interesante apuesta.

—Está bien —soltó la motociclista sin pensarlo mucho una vez se recompuso, sonriendo ante su, según ella, victoria asegurada —¿y qué gano? En caso de salir vencedora, digo.

—Ara, Natsuki se ve confiada —entrecerró sus ojos carmines y observó a la chica, analizándola —. Tú eres la experta en el tema, podrías ayudarme a seleccionar un buen castigo.

Exceso de confianza, una buena jugada por parte de Shizuru.

—Tienes razón, tengo bastante experiencia en esto —se cruzó de brazos y asintió, adoptando una pose pensadora. Finalmente, abrió sus ojos y miró a su amiga con una actitud determinada —. Que sea lo que la vencedora quiera.

¿Dijo lo que ella creía que dijo?

—¿Ara, lo que sea?

—Lo que sea.

Los ojos carmines de la presidenta brillaron maliciosos, se relamió sutilmente los labios y dejó la taza de té humeante sobre su escritorio.

'_Perfecto_'

—Entonces… ¿es una apuesta? —el tono suave y juguetón de la castaña no consiguió asustar ni un ápice a Natsuki.

—Es una apuesta —afirmó convencida.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

…

Cabe decir, la bandera de la victoria perteneciente a Shizuru se alzó triunfante tan sólo un día después de esta conversación.

* * *

**N/A: **Normalmente no me gusta subir historias paralelas con más de un capítulo a las que estoy desarrollando; sin embargo, este es un pequeño proyecto que tengo en mente desde hace meses y decidí desarrollarlo ahora debido a que, como serán drabbles, no me quitará tiempo, además que me sirve como un pequeño relajo cada vez que me sature con mi otra historia.

¿Qué les parece? Acepto tomatazos, manzanazos, lo que el lector guste, preferiblemente reviews ewe

Con esto finalizo las actualizaciones de este año, y les digo de antemano ¡que pasen un feliz y prospero año nuevo! *les avienta confeti*


	2. Con amigos así, para qué tener enemigos

**Disclaimer: **Nada en esta vida es mío y mucho menos aún Mai-Hime/Otome ni sus personajes, estos pertenecen a Sunrise.

* * *

**Capítulo II. Con amigos así, para qué tener enemigos.**

Una gran carcajada resonó en la cafetería de la academia, y es que tras escuchar el relato de Natsuki la bulla que provocó Mai fue tal que incluso algunos de los estudiantes que pasaban a bastantes metros de distancia dieron media vuelta, curiosos. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que la peliazul había perdido penosamente la apuesta con Shizuru y desde entonces no le había contado a nadie en toda la academia de Fuuka sobre aquello, hasta ese momento, pues claro.

—¡No puede ser, no puede ser! —soltaba otra risotada la pelinaranja golpeando exageradamente la superficie de la mesa en la que se encontraban con una mano, y la otra agarraba su estómago —¡No duraste ni veinticuatro horas! —risas, risas y… más risas.

—Oe —le dedicó una mirada asesina a la chica que aún no conseguía cesar su risa —¿qué clase de amiga eres? —bufó con la mirada baja.

—Lo siento, ya está bien —decía Mai limpiándose una lagrimilla en el ojo.

—Oh, gracias —rodó los ojos —, creo que hubiese sido mejor recurrir a Nao antes que a ésta teñida —murmuró por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la aludida lograra escucharla.

La oji-lila hizo un puchero y miró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido —No soy teñida, además ¿qué me vienes con esas? Tu cabello es azul, para empezar.

_Touché._

—Bien, bien, no he dicho nada —la oji-verde agitó suavemente la mano, de arriba a abajo, restándole importancia —. Ahora, ¿me ayudas o no? —le miró directo a los ojos, seria, su contraparte hallándose en el mismo estado de seriedad, observándola fija y concentradamente, como si intentasen ver el interior de la otra. Mantuvieron el contacto unos segundos más, hasta que Natsuki desvió la mirada, derrotada, y volvió a hablar —. Y también es natural, por si te queda la duda.

Mai sonrió ampliamente —Está bien, pero ¿qué quieres que haga?

—No sé, tú eres la inteligente aquí.

Una gota de sudor corrió por la frente de la pelinaranja.

—Dudo de tener una inteligencia superior al resto, pero de tener una superior a la tuya, creo la tengo.

—¿Vas a insultarme o me voy con alguien más eficiente? —su vena de enfado amenazaba con marcarse.

—Calma, cachorrito —sonrió divertida al ver cómo Natsuki resoplaba —. No conozco a kaichou-san de tan cerca como tú; pero si dices que hasta el momento no ha presentado ninguna pista de querer hacerte cumplir tu castigo, podría ser que…-

Y hablando del rey de roma, por la puerta asoma. Por la puerta de la cafetería, cabe destacar, y no tardó en acercarse a paso apresurado, pero no menos elegante, a la mesa que compartían las chicas.

—Ara, aquí estabas Nat-su-ki —interrumpió la cantarina voz de Shizuru, provocándole un escalofrío en la espina dorsal a la mencionada.

—Shi-… Shizuru… —balbuceó la peliazul, más pálida de lo normal —¿qué haces aquí? —intentó con todos los medios posibles ofrecerle una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, mas sólo consiguió una expresión que reflejaba cierto grado de angustia.

—Sólo venía a entregarle esto a Natsuki —alzó una bolsa blanca de tamaño mediano. Natsuki de forma mecánica recibió la bolsa y la miró unos segundos para luego volver su vista a la castaña, quien le guiñó el ojo de forma coqueta —. A partir de mañana, sin falta, siete días exactos.

No esperó respuesta alguna, dio media vuelta y, tan rápido como llegó, se fue. Pasaron unos segundos luego de que Shizuru se fuera para que las dos presentes reaccionaran, desviando automáticamente la mirada de dónde había desaparecido la presidenta y dirigiéndola a la misteriosa bolsa.

La Princesa de Hielo sudó frío al ver el contenido.

—Mai, antes que llegara Shizuru, ¿qué ibas a decir?

—Iba a decir que podría habérsele olvidado, y tal parece que me equivoqué —dijo observando con una mueca divertida el interior de la bolsa.

—¿Sabes? —metió su mano y agarró algo —, comienzo a dudar de tu inteligencia —dicho esto, retiró lentamente el objeto hasta sacarlo a la luz.

Un collar de perro, rojo, con la placa en forma de hueso, el nombre "Natsuki" figuraba grabado en el metal; sin embargo, aquello no era todo, dentro de esa bolsa había más. Mai, ya en un punto crítico, no resistió más y soltó otra carcajada.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Se consiguió hasta las orejas y cola azules! —risas, risas y… ya saben el resto.

* * *

**N/A: **Primera actualización del año, ojalá estén teniendo unas muy buenas mañanas/tardes/noches en este 2014.

Debido a la simpleza de esta historia me es extremadamente fácil plasmar todas mis ideas, por lo que este capítulo me salió en un tiempo récord de no más de 20 minutos. En este punto es mucho más fácil hacerse una idea de lo que trama Shizuru, digo, ¿quién no lo haría?; sin embargo, aún queda el contraataque de Natsuki, quien si hace sus buenas jugadas podría sacar hasta provecho de aquello, aunque eso ya se verá en otro capítulo, o quizás no.

* * *

Ahora… ¡a contestar reviews! ewe

cristalsif: Debo admitir que, a pesar de ser una idea que venía con meses de anticipación antes de escribirla, fue bastante espontánea y cambié muchas cosas de la trama que tenía planeadas originalmente, de cualquier modo, me alegro que haya resultado agradable. Como verás, Shizuru hará de las suyas de aquí en adelante, y es que ya podrás imaginarte qué clase de locuras podría obligar a hacer a la pobre Natsuki. Sin más, aquí está el capítulo y espero sea de agrado, ¡muchas gracias por comentar!

nicoli 3: Gracias por comentar, ¡me alegra que te haya gustado! y ojalá te gusten mis otros proyectos tanto como te ha gustado éste. Tengo la suerte que esta historia me es mucho más fácil de escribir por lo que podría asegurar uno o dos capítulos por semana, así que no tendrás que esperar mucho. Espero y te guste este capítulo tanto como el anterior ^w^

* * *

Una vez más, agradezco a quienes comentaron, y por qué no, también un saludo y agradecimiento a los lectores que prefieren reguardarse entre las sombras (?)

¡Hasta la siguiente actualización!


	3. Collar, correa… ¿Hablas enserio?

**Disclaimer: **Nada en esta vida es mío y mucho menos aún Mai-Hime/Otome ni sus personajes, estos pertenecen a Sunrise.

* * *

**Capítulo III. Collar, correa… ¿Hablas enserio? (Día 1)**

—¡No Shizuru! ¡Por favor!

—¿Natsuki se está retractando?

—No, estoy de rodillas en el suelo porque vi una manchita en tus zapatos y quise… ¡pues claro que me retracto! ¡esto es denigrante!

—Haberlo pensado antes de aceptar la apuesta, no era una obligación. Ahora… —tiró de la correa que tenía bien agarrada con sus dos manos para salir del salón del consejo —vámonos —terminó sacando finalmente a la peliazul y llevársela arrastrando, quien no pudo hacer más que ceder sus fuerzas y caer de cara al piso —. Ara, Natsuki debería aprender a cuidar ese lindo rostro.

—Cállate… mierda —dijo esto último por lo bajo, levantándose adolorida del suelo y sacudiéndose el polvo.

—Te escuché —volvió a tirar de la correa y comenzó a caminar, con la oji-esmeralda siguiéndola, resignada, por detrás.

—Como sea —resopló.

Miró la espalda de la castaña y la bajó rápidamente en un suspiro, dándose cuenta de lo maravilloso que era el suelo y las miles de formas que podía ver en él, intentando de paso ignorar deliberadamente las curiosas y divertidas miradas que le dedicaban los alumnos que estaban rededor al curioso par. Y es que la actual situación de Natsuki no era para menos, ni en sus más remotos sueños se había imaginado a sí misma con un par de orejitas azules felpudas sobresaliéndole del cabello, una cola del mismo color tan dócil que con cada paso que daba ésta se ondeaba graciosamente y, lo que la oji-esmeralda consideraba como lo peor de todo, un collar rojo para perros, sin olvidar el detalle de la correa para que no escapara.

Era definitivo, la imagen de Natsuki había decaído de "lobo feroz" a "tierno cachorrito".

—Mira, mira —la peliazul escuchó una voz a su costado —¿Esa no es la Princesa de Hielo? —rodó los ojos. Perfecto, ahora comenzaban los rumores que se esparcirían como pan caliente y… ¿de dónde habían sacado ese apodo tan ñoño?

—¡Es verdad! —soltó un gritillo otra voz —, nunca creí que sería del tipo sumisa.

Y cuánto le gustaría a la chica poder alzar el puño y darle su buena tunda a cada chismoso que se atrevía a posar la mirada sobre ellas, tal como hizo con esa pelinaranja de pacotilla que el día anterior había osado reírse estridentemente frente de sus narices.

'_Sólo ignóralas, maldita sea' _pensó sintiendo cómo se le agotaba cada vez más la paciencia, preguntándose por qué rayos Shizuru caminaba tan lento.

—Y mira cómo la lleva kaichou-sama —volvió a hablar la primera voz, y ahora sí que fue inevitable para Natsuki parar la oreja al escuchar la mención de su amiga.

—¡Que miedo! No sabía que nuestra presidenta tenía esas manías, ¿será rarita como esa niña de anteojos que siempre sigue a su "Haruka-chan"?

La motociclista se detuvo abruptamente sin importarle el daño que causó el collar en su cuello debido a que oji-carmín no alcanzó a detener su caminar a tiempo. Inmediatamente recibió una mirada interrogante por parte de su par, y es que la expresión de la peliazul había cambiado en cierta manera y, al conocerla, sabía que aquello que le molestaba no tenía nada que ver con su riña de hace unos momentos atrás.

Sus ojos esmeralda midieron en silencio el largo de la correa para asegurarse que ésta le diera la libertad suficiente para acortar distancia con las dos chicas que se hallaban petrificadas en su posición y caminó en silencio hasta situarse frente a ellas. Con su expresión más fiera tomó a ambas por el cuello de la camisa y murmuró: —Como las escuche hablar nuevamente a espaldas de alguien, juro que vengo y les parto la boca. A ver cómo lo hacen para decir estupideces ¿entendido? —asintieron asustadas y, con la misma calma de antes, Natsuki las soltó y volvió con la castaña, quien la miraba sin entender qué ocurría —. Vámonos —dicho esto, comenzó a caminar ahora por frente de la kaichou, dedicándole miradas amenazantes a cada estudiante que cruzaba en su camino.

Podrían hablar, burlarse y denigrarla todo lo que quisieran, ¿pero de Shizuru?

Ni hablar.

* * *

**N/A: **Por más molesta que pueda hallarse Natsuki con la jugarreta de Shizuru, ni en sus peores momentos abandona su lado protector, ¿a que no es un ternurita?

De aquí en adelante dividiré cada capítulo como un día, y como Shizuru especificó claramente en el capítulo anterior que la apuesta duraría una semana entera, ya podrán sacar cuentas de cuánto le queda a esta historia.

* * *

¡Hora de reviews!

nicoli 3: Woa, nunca creí alegrarle el día a alguien, mejor aún en el primero día del año, es un buen comienzo ewe . Muchas gracias por comentar nuevamente y notificarme que te han gustado mis otras historias, eso realmente me anima a seguir escribiendo, ¡saludos!

jessi: ¡Gracias por comentar! me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, espero y este nuevo capítulo te guste ^w^

kimie12: Desde el momento que planeé esta historia tuve la idea en mente de que cada capítulo no superara las 800 o 900 palabras, ya que como he dicho en un par de ocasiones no me gusta subir proyectos paralelos cuando ya estoy centrada en uno en específico, a excepción de uno que otro one-shot, y como en estos momentos mi mayor prioridad es "Silence" quise hacer algo liviano, corto y que sirviera como una pequeña distracción pero que no me distrajera de mi otra historia. Por lo que sólo quedará esperar y aguantar la duda, lo bueno es que la espera no será mucha ya que planeo terminar rápido con esta historia !Gracias por comentar!

Guest: Gracias por comentar o:

* * *

Sin más que decir, e invitándolos a comentar para hacerme saber de cualquier duda y/o crítica respecto a mi historia, me despido ¡hasta la próxima!


	4. Cómo dar un paseo, para idiotas

**Disclaimer: **Nada en esta vida es mío y mucho menos aún Mai-Hime/Otome ni sus personajes, estos pertenecen a Sunrise.

* * *

**Capítulo IV. Cómo dar un paseo, para idiotas (Día 2)**

¿Qué podría ser peor que caminar haciendo un pésimo cosplay de perro por los dominios de la academia?

Caminar haciendo un pésimo cosplay de perro por un parque público, pues claro.

—Shizuru, ¿cuándo mencionaste que la apuesta corría fuera de la academia?

—Nunca especifiqué dónde, por lo que es deducible que sea dentro y fuera de los recintos fu-fu-fu.

—Maldita sea.

Y efectivamente, la castaña no había decidido nada mejor que dar un paseo mañanero de día sábado, la hora perfecta donde las madres llevan a sus hijos a jugar con otros niños mientras ellas cuchichean con las vecinas, ancianos se reúnen en masa a alimentar a las aves, tórtolos escapan de casa para dar románticos paseos bajo los árboles de sakura, deportistas corren de un lado a otro haciendo sus rutinas de ejercicios, familias se reúnen para disfrutar de un buen picnic, y amantes de los animales salen a pasear sus mascotas. Entrando en esta última categoría y sumándose a la apacible rutina del parque Natsuki y Shizuru caminaban a la par, la peliazul siempre sujeta firmemente por la correa para evitar extravíos y portando una expresión de gozo digna de perro con dos colas… irónicamente hablando.

Bufó hastiada, sus orejitas manteniéndose en alto y la cola meciéndose alegremente producto del agradable viento.

A pedido de la kaichou, se detuvieron a comprar un par de helados, chocolate para Shizuru y vainilla para Natsuki, ignorando la extrañada mirada que les otorgó el heladero ante la peculiar visión de una chica paseando a otra chica con correa en mano, para luego sentarse a degustarlos en una de las tantas bancas disponibles bajo la sombra de los árboles.

Una vez la peliazul terminó su helado, cerró sus ojos y se dedicó a sentir la brisa de aire fresco que apaciguaba el creciente calor del día, y es que tenía que admitirlo, en el fondo, inducida por la calma del ambiente y la dulzura del postre, no le era del todo desagradable compartir aquel día con Shizuru aún bajo ese penoso traje de perro. Con este pensamiento, miró de reojo a su compañera, quien aún saboreaba el postre y miraba sonriente a unos niños correteando con pistolitas de agua.

Sonrió para sí.

Después de todo, no resultó tan malo como pensó que sería en un principio.

—¡Woof!

O eso creía.

El emocionado ladrido llamó la atención de ambas chicas, encontrándose un ejemplar de labrador negro sentado justo a un metro de distancia de ellas, jadeando y con la cola agitándose de un lado a otro, vista fija en la peliazul. Natsuki amaba los perros, sí, incluso desde hacía unos meses estaba considerando la idea de adoptar un cachorro, pero había algo en la mirada quizás demasiado afectuosa de ese can que consiguió crisparle los nervios hasta niveles inquietantes.

Tanto el mirar carmín como el esmeralda se mantuvieron expectantes al curioso animal, mas la segunda mantuvo una postura más competitiva y un tanto... agresiva.

No, no le caía mal, simplemente Natsuki era algo territorial.

Un movimiento de cola... dos movimientos... tres... orejas hacia atrás...

Y como si lo hubiese previsto, la Princesa de Hielo en un rápido reflejo saltó hacia un costado esquivando por los pelos de su cola el insólito perro que intentó arremeter contra ella. Tras dar un vistazo hacia atrás notó como el animal flexionaba las extremidades para comenzar carrera, ni corta ni perezosa, se dio un impulso y dejó atrás el suelo para así emprender marcha a todo lo que podía exigirle a sus piernas con el labrador tras ella.

La castaña sólo se limitó a quedarse cómodamente en su lugar, dándole lamida tras lamida a su interminable helado mientras seguía con la vista el recorrido de Natsuki y el can.

—¡Shizuru! —vociferó la oji-esmeralda corriendo de un lado a otro, tropezando de vez en vez, levantándose y volviendo a caer, siendo pronto embestida por el efusivo labrador terminando por caer cual saco de papas al pasto —¡Ven y ayúdame a quitarme esta cosa de encima!

—Ara, Nat-chan está haciendo nuevos amigos —dijo al aire Shizuru posando una mano sobre su boca, disimulando una risa divertida.

No había nada que hacerle, parecía ser que el can había caído enamorado.

* * *

**N/A: **Este capítulo lo hice en base a una experiencia que tuve cuando era una tierna criatura que apenas conseguía sostenerse con los pies. Y no, no me intento violar un perro, pero a mi primo sí. Más de una década después, hace un par de años atrás, recordé aquella experiencia y caí en cuenta de lo que sucedió en ese entonces… yo siempre creí que mi perro sólo lo quería mucho y lo estaba _abrazando_.

* * *

¡Reviews, wuuuuuuuuu!

kiki .cai.94: ¿Diferente? o: perfecto, nunca me ha gustado escribir con ideas muy usadas, por lo que de cada 10 ideas que tengo en mente normalmente ocupo sólo 3, siendo esta historia una de las seleccionadas. Y bueno, tal como a ti te parece genial mi historia, a mi me parece genial que agrade a la audiencia ewe

Guest (1): Woa, y yo por un momento creí que mi historia sería de la típica comedia que realmente no tiene nada de comedia… ¡pero veo que no, yeah! ewe

nicoli 3: ¡Hola de nuevo! Vaya, creo que debería reconocer el que sigas la historia y te des el momento de comentar, que realmente el hecho que alguien esté al tanto de seguir cada capítulo es algo que me impulsa a la hora de escribir ^w^ Y he aquí otro capítulo, donde, cabe destacar, Natsuki sufrirá nuevamente ante los planes de su ama... planes que ya van por la mitad, y aunque me gustaría alargar un poco más la historia, pienso que está bien así como está.

aless.k: ¡Sea bienvenida a mi historia! Desde hacía tiempo que buscaba escribir algo liviano y humorístico, para pasar el rato y darle un momento de agrado a los lectores, y creo que lo he conseguido. Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que los capítulos que vengan te gusten tanto como los anteriores, que Natsuki aún le queda por sufrir de las ideas de Shizuru.

Ian.23: Me parece genial que te haya gustado y te haya dado momentos de risa, aquí ya va otro capítulo, espero y te guste tales como los anteriores.

MK: De tardar no sería más que cuatro o cinco días, así que la espera no será mucha. Sólo aguante las ansias que ya va por la mitad la historia c:

Guest (2): Y aquí sigue :D

kimie12: Y a mi me encanta que al público le encante ewe

yuki: Me gusta el suspenso ewe ... aunque no tengo planeado tardarme más de un mes en esta historia, así que dejaré el suspenso para otra :c

* * *

Vaya, cada vez comentan más… me parece, me parece.

A todas estas personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar, ¡muchas gracias! y para los que me siguen aún en las sombras, ¡saludos!

Nos leemos ewe


	5. Es hora del baño

******Disclaimer: **Nada en esta vida es mío y mucho menos aún Mai-Hime/Otome ni sus personajes, estos pertenecen a Sunrise.

* * *

**Capítulo V. Es hora del baño (Día 3)**

—¡Aleja esa cosa de mí, maldito ser lujurioso! —chillaba Natsuki arrinconada en la esquina de la tina de baño, tapándose cuanto más podía con sus manos y lanzándole lo que encontrara a Shizuru, quien se acercaba con esponja en mano.

En situaciones como ésta era cuando la peliazul pensaba que su amiga se excedía un poco con sus privilegios dados por la dichosa apuesta. Y cómo no pensarlo, si la chica se dio la libertad de allanar en su departamento y, peor aún, entrar en el cuarto de baño aún sabiendo que al interior de éste se encontraba Natsuki en pleno baño relajador. Sin orejas ni collar que le provocara picazón.

Si quería comprobar que utilizara el cosplay de perro todo el santo día, hubiese esperado fuera, al menos; pero, hablaba de Shizuru, y eso ya era pedir mucho.

—Ara, esto es un gesto muy normal entre amo y mascota.

Y cómo no decir que también entre chicas era bastante normal que una le enjabonara la espalda a la otra; sin embargo, el aura que emanaba Shizuru en esos instantes le provocaba cierto pavor a la chica, y es que sabía que la castaña tenía _manos locas_. Para temerle, antes debió sufrirlo.

—¡No me vengas con esas! —cada vez más y más cerca, y la pobre de la oji-esmeralda ya no tenía ningún objeto en mano para defenderse.

—Yo se que te gustará, Nat-su-ki

—¡Kyaaaaa!

En ese mismo instante, a unos metros de distancia, entraban por la puerta Mai en compañía de la fiel Mikoto luego del entrenamiento de kendo diario de la segunda, ambas apenas posaron un pie en el departamento alzaron una ceja, curiosas, producto del bullicio que provenía del cuarto de baño. La pelinaranja posó un dedo sobre sus labios indicándole a la pequeña que guardara silencio, a lo que la chica respondió con un asentimiento y, a pasos sigilosos, se encaminaron lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta que conducía a la fuente de tanto griterío, golpe y… por más extraño que resultara, ciertos _sonidos raros_.

Tomando lentamente el pomo de la puerta y dedicándole una mirada a la pelinegra para que se armara en posición, la señal fue dada y el peso de la oji-lila fue a caer en la puerta para empujarla en un rápido movimiento.

Y tan rápido como entraron, Mai le tapó los ojos a su pequeña compañera.

—¡Shizuru, quita tus manos de ahí!

—Ara, pero como buena ama que soy debo limpiar cuidadosamente a mi mascota. Hasta el más mínimo rincón.

No eran nadie más ni menos que su mejor amiga totalmente desnuda al interior de una tina llena de agua con la grácil kaichou prácticamente sobre su espalda, sin importarle si mojaba su uniforme, frotándose contra la chica y pasando una esponja por el estómago de Natsuki, muy cerca de _cierta_ zona.

—Pues yo digo que sólo será la espalda, ¡y nada más o si no te…-kyaa!

Está bien, por lo menos Mai descubrió de quién provenían los... gemidos, por más que la trastornara aceptarlo.

—Err… bueno… —titubeó la pelinaranja aún sin descubrirle los ojos a Mikoto, quien luchaba por librarse y ver qué ocurría. El rostro de la Princesa de Hielo palideció ante la conocida voz y el mundo pareció detenerse, con una lentitud extrema e ignorando que Shizuru se había detenido también se giró y observó de lleno a sus amigas, espantada —… sentimos interrumpir su momento, nosotras ya nos íbamos —dicho esto, tomó a Mikoto en sus brazos y echó a correr.

—¡No, no, no es lo que piensan! —pero ya era demasiado tarde, las chicas ya habían desaparecido del departamento y seguramente de la residencia también. Lo más seguro es que no se aparecerían por ahí en un buen tiempo.

Y en cuanto a Natsuki, a partir de ese día nunca más olvidó asegurar la puerta del baño.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola mundo! siento tardar un poco con esta actualización, pero me he complicado un poco a la hora de escribir, las ideas están eso sí y seguiré actualizando cada semana.

* * *

Es hora de reviews yeah!

nicoli 3: No hay persona, animal ni cosa que no caiga en los encantos de Nat-chan, lamentablemente el pobre perro no es punto de amor para Natsuki, así que tendrá que bajar la emoción u.u Como dije en la actualización anterior, pensé en alargarlo, pero en vista que me estoy complicando un poco la vida en escribir los capítulos, siendo que hice esta historia como relajo y sin intenciones de estresarme, creo que lo dejaré como está, por lo que significa que ya queda poco para el final :c ...

Guest (1): Gracias por comentar ewe

kimie12: Ojalá y no decida hacerle competencia a Shizuru, sino saldrá mal parado el pobre perro jaja.

Guest (2): Aquí sigue o:

Inugami Akuma: Debo admitir que también tuve mis carcajadas a la hora de escribirlo, y es que para hacerlo recordé experiencias anteriores y bueno, me alegro de haber conseguido escribirlo tal y como lo planeé del inicio.

Aline: ¡Hola! me alegro que te haya gustado y bienvenida seas, y sí, tengo constancia que sigues mi otra historia, la cual lamento tenerla un tanto en el olvido u.u ...

* * *

Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron, son mi impulso cuando escribo, saludos y ¡hasta la próxima!


End file.
